Digimon vs Precure: Fate of the Worlds!
by Superior-Creativity
Summary: A crossover between Digimon and rival series, Precure. The casts of Xros Wars and Happiness Charge Precure will lead the action, similar to Super Hero Taisen.
1. Debating on a Franchise's entry!

**Hey everyone! I want to present my new story, Digimon vs. Precure: Fate of the Worlds! A crossover between Digimon and Precure. It's a side-story for Happiness Charge Precure! setting before the girls left for the Blue Sky Kingdom to faced Mirage. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Digimon vs. Precure: Fate of the Worlds!

* * *

Chapter 1: Debate on a franchise's entry! A Greymon appears in Pikarigaoka?!

* * *

The girls have gathered in Hime's house, just a day after Maria's departure.

"Hime, I'm surprised that you called us here. Not that it's a bad thing or anything…" Aino Megumi said.

"Megumi, if you know what's good for you, you'll be excited for sure." Shirayuki Hime explained.

"Ribbon! Bring out the cards!" Hime hollered.

"Right, desu wa!" Ribbon, Hime's fairy partner hollered.

The girls were surprised.

"Special PreCards?" Omori Yuko asked.

Hime snickered.

The girls began to put the cards on their PreChanMirror and Fortune Piano.

\- D-D-D-Digimon! Time to Change! – The voice beamed.

The girls then donned Digimon-specified outfits.

"Change complete!" Hikawa Iona hollered.

"Hime, what's the occasion for this?" Iona asked.

Hime brought out figurines of the seven lead protagonists of the Digimon series along with their respective six partner Digimon with the exception of Kanbara Takuya knowing that he does not really have a partner Digimon.

Hime then brought out multiple tags with paper and pencils.

"Hey, it's…" Megumi said.

"The Digimon anime franchise?" Yuko asked.

Hime then slammed the table in a furious manner which surprised the three other girls along with Ribbon and Iona's fairy partner, Glasan.

"We're going to decide on which series of Digimon is the best!" Hime replied.

Megumi and Yuko sheepishly laughed.

"I knew that this was too surreal to be true…" Iona explained.

"Iona! We're talking about a franchise that has been dead for a while!" Hime hollered.

"Hime-chan, it's…" Yuko said.

Then, Hime interrupted.

"It's dead!" Hime hollered.

"See those tags along with paper and pencils?" Hime asked.

Megumi, Yuko and Iona nodded their heads.

"They will help you decided with passion!" Hime hollered.

"Hime, Digimon is actually coming back…" Megumi said.

Then, Hime interrupted again.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Hime hollered.

"Now, choose wisely." Hime said.

Megumi, Yuko and Iona smiled at each other.

"Guess it can't be helped…" Iona explained.

Megumi then touched the figurines of Taichi and Agumon as wrote down her answer. She placed her tag onto the paper.

Yuko touched the figurines of Takato and Guilmon along with the figurines of Taiki and Shoutmon as she did the same thing.

Finally, Iona touched the figurines of Masaru and his Agumon along with the figurines of Daisuke and V-mon and Takuya as she did the same thing as Megumi and Yuko.

"Alright, let's go around in sharing our opinions." Hime explained.

"I would like to start!" Megumi hollered.

"Go for it, Megumi." Hime said.

"My favorite Digimon series is _Adventure_. Nothing beats the original." Megumi explained.

"Well put, Megumi." Iona said.

"Thank you, Iona-chan!" Megumi hollered.

"What about you, Yuko?" Hime asked.

"Mines are _Tamers_ and _Xros Wars_. They are easily the darker entries." Yuko replied.

"I mostly did enjoy those two." Iona explained.

"Ah man! Yuyu's choices are better!" Megumi hollered.

Yuko just smiled.

"No way, your choice was _better_, Megumi-chan!" Yuko hollered.

Megumi and Yuko laughed with each other.

"Iona?" Hime asked.

"No doubt that _Zero Two _and _Savers_ are my favorites. I loved on how the Adventure series brought out a new generation of Chosen Children and I especially loved on how _Savers_ turned things around for the franchise by aiming at a mature audience." Iona replied.

Megumi and Yuko began to clap for Iona.

"Nice choices, Iona-chan!" Yuko hollered.

"As expected of the oldest member of our group!" Megumi hollered.

Iona slightly blushed a bit.

Then, the three girls began to notice something.

"Hime…I didn't see you do the same thing like us…" Megumi explained.

Hime sharply grinned.

"It's because I already knew my favorites." Hime explained.

"_Ta-da! Frontier_ and _Hunters_!" Hime hollered.

Then, silence began to emerge.

"Wow, dead silence already." Glasan said.

"Hime, it's great that you liked _Frontier_. Believe me; I know that the three of us do too…" Megumi explained.

"But, how to say this in a nice manner…" Megumi pondered.

"_Frontier_ kind of ruined the franchise as a whole." Megumi explained.

Hime just had her jaw dropped.

"And unfortunately, so did _Xros Wars_' last part." Yuko explained.

"Well, I get the hatred against _Hunters_…But why _Frontier_?!" Hime asked, in a slightly furious manner.

"Apparently, _Frontier _was the subject of a lower fan base and while it aired, a lot of mixed feelings emerged." Iona replied.

"Then again, it _was_ the weakest entry…Before the last part of _Xros Wars_…" Hime explained.

"But that crossover bugged the legal crap out of me…" Hime continued.

Iona, being the most serious, down-to-earth, level-headed, calm, collected, and tallest as well as the oldest of the four fourteen-year old girls sighed a bit.

"Same here. They should have planned through it a bit more…" Iona explained.

"Apparently, _Xros Wars_ was supposed to end right at episode 54…" Yuko explained.

"But, due to marketing, it ended up getting a filler arc until some other show took its place." Megumi explained.

"Gumdramon was my favorite…" Hime muttered.

"I'll just break the fourth wall…" Hime explained.

"We have like six All-Stars movies and there are still no signs of freaking TOEI making the Precure before us any older!" Hime hollered.

The girls agreed with Hime.

"That is true, Hime." Ribbon said.

"They can't be the same age forever." Iona explained.

The girls sighed a bit.

"Which brings us on the fact that we've haven't decided on which series of Digimon is best…" Hime explained.

"_Adventure_!" Megumi hollered.

Yuko and Iona agreed with Megumi.

"I say _Hunters_!" Hime hollered.

There was another dead silence.

"Hime…let's agreed to disagree. _Adventure_ is the superior one." Megumi explained.

Then, Hime went into Megumi's space.

"No! No! _Hunters_!" Hime hollered.

Then, Megumi finally had it with this nonsense.

"No! _Adventure_!" Megumi hollered.

Megumi and Hime growled at each other viciously.

Yuko and Iona were now stuck in the middle.

"Geez…" Iona said.

"No love for _Tamers_…or even _Xros_ _Wars_…?"

"Girls, take it easy." Ribbon said.

"If you want something more shounen-oriented, try Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya or even Yu-Gi-Oh! Now those are real manly shows." Glasan explained.

* * *

Then, something was heard.

"What was that…?" Megumi and Hime asked in unison.

"Girls! There's trouble!" Blue, the spirit deity of the Blue Sky Kingdom hollered.

"Hime, we should focus on the task for now." Megumi explained.

"Agreed." Hime said.

The girls, along with the fairy mascots gathered at the mirror chamber.

Blue then touched one of the mirrors.

The girls were shocked.

"It's a Greymon!" Megumi hollered.

"An actual Greymon!" Iona hollered.

"Is it the regular one or GeoGreymon?" Hime asked.

"The regular one." Iona replied.

"Is this the doing of the Phantom Empire?" Yuko asked.

"No. I'm not exactly sure." Blue replied.

"Well, we can let it terrorized Pikarigaoka!" Iona hollered.

The girls agreed with Iona.

The four girls headed outside.

"Girls, let's go!" Megumi hollered.

* * *

\- Time to Change! – Ribbon's voice beaned over the devices.

The hairs of the girls began to change drastically.

Then, they leaped inside of cards to complete the process.

\- Precure! Rolling Mirror Change! – Megumi, Hime and Yuko hollered in unison, as they flicked the button.

\- Precure! Shining Star Symphony! – Iona hollered.

Iona began to play onto her Fortune Piano as bright lights began to emerge.

The girls began to transform.

The girls began to don a change of clothes with many accessories.

They joined together afterwards.

Then, they removed their white sheets revealing their Cure form outfits.

The girls did a little pose.

\- The big love spreading throughout the world! - Cure Lovely hollered, making a heart.

Lovely smiled gracefully.

\- Cure Lovely! – Lovely hollered.

\- The blue wind dancing in the sky! – Cure Princess hollered, making a target.

Princess then shot it as she blew onto her hand gun. Princess winked afterwards.

\- Cure Princess! – Princess hollered.

\- The light of life flourishing on the Earth! – Cure Honey hollered, making a clover sign.

Honey began to smile.

\- Cure Honey! – Honey hollered.

\- The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! – Cure Fortune hollered, making a star sign.

Fortune then flocked her hair afterwards.

\- Cure Fortune! – Fortune hollered.

\- Happiness influx! – Lovely and Princess hollered in unison.

\- Charged with glee! – Honey and Fortune hollered in unison, joining their friends.

The four girls leaped together.

\- Happiness Charge Precure! – The girls hollered in unison.

* * *

"The Greymon must be around…" Fortune explained.

"Then, let's find it quick!" Lovely hollered.

"_Okay_!" Princess, Honey and Fortune hollered in unison.

Therefore, the girls began to fly away in hopes of searching for the Renegade Greymon that has arrived in Pikarigaoka.

Unknown to the girls that a huge battle will wage upon them very soon.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	2. The Unity of Teamwork!

**Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter of Digimon vs. Precure: Fate of the Worlds! Megumi/Lovely and friends went to deal with the rampaging Greymon, hoping to calmed him down. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Unity of Teamwork! An Actual Digimon!

* * *

The girls searched high and low for the Greymon.

"Greymon! Where are you, Greymon?" Lovely asked.

"That Greymon is really good at hiding where we can't find it…" Honey explained.

"There he is!" Princess hollered.

The four girls swooped straight at Greymon.

"We don't want to fight you, Greymon." Fortune explained.

Greymon did not think otherwise.

\- Mega Flame! – Greymon shouted.

Greymon unleashed his finisher against the girls.

The girls dodged.

"Whoa! Now that was close!" Princess hollered.

Then, Princess thought of something.

She went to grabbed Greymon's tail.

"Princess!" Lovely hollered.

"Rock-a-bye, Greymon. Rock-a-bye, Greymon. Under the treetop. Pray that you won't clobber us into bits…" Princess chanted, in hopes to calm Greymon down.

Greymon swung Princess off as Lovely caught her fall.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Lovely asked.

Princess nodded her head.

"Thank you, Lovely." Princess replied.

Lovely gracefully smiled.

"We have to calm Greymon down somehow…" Lovely explained.

"We could go into Innocent form." Honey suggested.

"No. That's too much of a risk. I don't think that the Innocent Purification would work on a digital monster." Fortune explained.

"We have to go full force on him…" Fortune continued.

Then, the other girls realized that Fortune's idea could work.

"Fortune! You're a genius!" Princess hollered, hugging Fortune.

"Let's go, team Happiness Charge!" Lovely hollered.

"Right!" Princess, Honey and Fortune hollered in unison.

Therefore, the four girls charged at Greymon.

Greymon swung them with his tail.

"Why, you…!" Princess growled.

\- Princess Ball! – Princess shouted.

Princess created a ball and shot it at Greymon.

Then, Greymon was nowhere to be seen.

Then, the girls began to realize on Greymon's motion.

\- Greymon! Chou Shinka! – Greymon shouted.

Greymon evolved into his Chou Shinka form.

\- MetalGreymon! – MetalGreymon shouted.

"He changed shaped…" Honey explained.

\- Giga Blaster! – MetalGreymon shouted.

MetalGreymon used one of his finisher moves to strike at the Cures.

"He could have destroyed Pikarigaoka with that missile!" Lovely hollered.

"It's not over." Fortune explained.

"Fortune's right. We still need to calm him down." Honey explained.

"Look! Look!" Princess hollered.

The Digimon changed shaped again. This time as WarGreymon.

\- WarGreymon! – WarGreymon hollered.

\- Gaia Force! – WarGreymon shouted.

WarGreymon used his ultimate attack on the girls.

However, Lovely reflected it so that anyone in Pikarigaoka won't get in the crossfire.

"One, two, three and four…" Lovely said.

Lovely, Princess, Honey and Fortune charged at WarGreymon in perfect sync.

One by one, the Cures jabbed at WarGreymon.

WarGreymon felt enormous pain.

"Where is Taichi?" WarGreymon asked.

"Taichi?" Princess asked.

"Oh! This is Yagami Taichi's WarGreymon!" Lovely hollered.

WarGreymon collapsed as he degenerated back to an Agumon.

* * *

The Cures went back to their standard and regular civilian forms.

"For a digital monster, he can sure pack a punch." Hime explained.

"We should take him back with us. I'm sure Blue knows what to do." Megumi explained.

"Knowing God-sama, it's a safe bet." Iona explained.

Therefore, the girls took Agumon back with them to Hime's house.

"He's really heavy…" Hime said, carrying Agumon on her back.

"Don't worry, Hime. I got it covered." Iona explained.

Hime then put Agumon on Iona's back as the girls continued on their way.

* * *

The girls were at Hime's house just a second later.

"Blue, isn't this exciting?" Megumi asked.

Blue nodded his head.

"Yes. It's very incredible." Blue replied.

The girls were in deep-awe.

"A real-life Digimon! This is so cool~!" Hime hollered.

"It's a good thing that we prepare a feast to have with him." Yuko explained.

Then, Agumon's nose began to twitch.

"Food!" Agumon hollered.

Agumon began to devour on the food.

"W-wait!" Megumi hollered.

But, there was no use. The dinosaur Digimon ate to his delight.

"Um…" Iona said.

Agumon slobbered as he much as he can.

Hime tried to reached hand toward one of the food, but with no prevail.

Agumon began to belch delightfully.

Agumon's stomach was now full.

"So good~!" Agumon hollered.

Megumi, Yuko, Iona, Ribbon, Glasan and Blue all had sweats on their faces.

"He is sure a hungry Digimon…" Yuko said.

"You digital scrooge! That was for all of us to share!" Hime hollered.

"Sorry." Agumon said, sheepishly smiled.

Agumon then grabbed a pudding.

"This pudding is left. Want it?" Agumon asked.

Then, Hime splatted the pudding from Agumon's hand.

"I would rather eat pancakes instead!" Hime hollered.

Then, Hime later changed her mind as she began eating the pudding in the floor.

"Hime…You…" Iona said.

"So, Agumon, was it?" Blue asked.

Agumon nodded his head.

"Where did you come from?" Blue asked.

"The Digital World." Agumon replied.

Hime's ears twitched as she went to her friends.

"Which Digital World is he talking about?" Hime asked.

"I mean there are five Digital Worlds in the Digimon anime, right?" Hime asked.

"Right." Megumi replied.

"He is talking about the first Digital World." Iona explained.

"Ah, that makes sense." Hime said.

"Agumon, how did you ended up in this, um, world?" Megumi asked.

"Let's see…" Agumon replied.

"I was doing my regular visits to Taichi just like the good days. Gabumon, V-mon and the others were there too. Then, something evil that I was not familiar with swoop me off out of existence. The others were caught in it too. The next thing I knew, I was separated from Taichi and ended up in here." Agumon explained.

"Something evil?" Blue asked.

The girls' look became rather sad.

"Poor Agumon…" Hime said.

"Agumon! We'll help you get back to Taichi-san! I swear on my life!" Megumi hollered, holding Agumon's hand.

"You will?" Agumon asked.

Megumi nodded her head.

"Thank you!" Agumon hollered.

"Um…" Agumon said.

"Aino Megumi, 14 years old!" Megumi hollered, introducing herself to Agumon.

"Shirayuki Hime, 14 years old!" Hime hollered, introducing herself to Agumon.

"Omori Yuko, 14 years old!" Yuko hollered, introducing herself to Agumon.

"Hikawa Iona, 14 years old!" Iona hollered, introducing herself to Agumon.

"And together, we are collectively known as…" Megumi said.

"Team Happiness Charge Precure!" Megumi, Hime, Yuko and Iona hollered in unison.

"Happiness Charge Precure…" Agumon said.

Agumon's eyes became filled with sparkles.

"I have a question through. What's a Precure?" Agumon asked.

The girls couldn't believe their faces.

"What's a Precure…?" Hime asked.

"I mean, I have seen Taichi's sister, Hikari watching HeartCatch Precure a couple of times…" Agumon explained.

"You mean the three girls that are older than us by four years and their senior who is three years older than them?" Hime asked.

"Come to think of it, I always wanted to see Kurumi Erika-san as an eighteen-year old." Hime explained.

"To answer your question, Agumon, Precure are regular human girls who can transformed into legendary heroes of hope." Megumi replied.

"But, what about her? Is she human too? Is she an alien by any chance? "Agumon asked, pointing at Hime.

"Of course I'm human! Just from another world! I am no freaking alien! " Hime hollered.

"So…in a sense, a Precure is a Magical girl?" Agumon asked.

"In a way, yes." Iona replied.

* * *

Then, the television emerged on.

As expected, Precure weekly was on.

"Precure weekly at this time?" Ribbon asked.

"Ms. Masuko is there too!" Hime hollered.

"Masuko Miyo here with some awesome news! Even more Precure has arrived!" Masuko Miyo hollered.

"More Precure has arrived?" Megumi, Hime, Yuko and Iona asked in unison.

"But they're no ordinary Precure! They're one of the legendary heroines who saved their own worlds many years ago!" Miyo hollered.

The girls were shocked.

"Legendary Precure who have saved their own world many years ago?" Iona asked.

"Oh, that's right, Iona-chan! You haven't met them yet!" Yuko hollered.

"We met them at the ages where they saved their own worlds." Hime explained.

"But, what kind of legendary Precure is Ms. Miyo talking about?" Megumi asked.

"Here they are!" Miyo hollered.

"Two of the Suite Precure, Hojo Hibiki-chan also known as Cure Melody and Minamino Kanade-chan also known as Cure Rhythm!" Miyo hollered, introducing Hibiki and Kanade, one of the legendary Precure heroines.

"Three years have passed since they saved Major Land and they're in their second year of Public Aria High School. They are now both seventeen years-old! Both were born in 1997." Miyo hollered.

Hibiki and Kanade became flustered.

"Kanade, how does she know about us and our identities?" Hibiki asked.

"How should I know, Hibiki?" Kanade asked.

"You two are famous, nya!" Hummy, mascot of Suite Precure hollered.

"Hummy!" Hibiki and Kanade hollered in unison.

"Another one of the legendary Precure heroines is Hibiki-chan's successor, Hoshizora Miyuki-chan, also known as Cure Happy, leader of the Smile Precure!" Miyo hollered, introducing Miyuki.

"Two years ago, this young woman had led her team in battling the forces of Emperor Pierrot and saved the fairy tale world of Marchenland! She is now sixteen years old and is in her first year of Nanairogaoka High School! She was born in 1998!" Miyo hollered.

Miyuki became embarrassed.

"I'm not that legendary…" Miyuki said, being a bit sheepish.

"Yes you are, Miyuki!" Candy hollered, mascot of Smile Precure hollered.

"Too much information, Candy!" Miyuki hollered, shushing Candy.

Aida Mana began to laughed.

"Miyuki-san is really famous!" Mana hollered.

"Her sense of humbleness never changed!" Sharuru, Mana's fairy partner and one of the five mascots of DokiDoki! Precure hollered.

"And this is Miyuki-chan's successor, Aida Mana-chan, also known as Cure Heart, leader of DokiDoki! Precure. Strongly cheerful and bright, she knows how to take charge! Last year, she and her group of friends had won against the Jikochu forces! She's in her final year of Oogai First Middle School! She is currently fifteen years old! She was born in 1999!" Miyo hollered, introducing Mana.

"August 4th to be exact!" Mana hollered.

"And I can't believe that it all went by in just a year now!" Mana hollered.

Mana then smiled for the camera.

* * *

Megumi and her friends had a couple of sweats in their faces.

"Our senpai is sure the humble one." Iona explained.

"I guess so." Megumi said.

"I'm more surprised that Ms. Miyo knows about their identities." Hime explained.

"They did reveal their dual life at some point in their lives." Yuko explained.

"Wah! It's Parrotmon!" Agumon hollered.

The girls were shocked.

* * *

"That's right! A monster has appeared before us!" Miyo hollered.

"We're going to witness these legendary girls transformed with our own eyes!" Miyo hollered.

The legendary Precure girls were stunned.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Miyuki hollered.

"Let's do it!" Mana hollered.

"Sure. And then it will turn into an all Mana-chan show." Hibiki said, muttering to herself.

"You said something, Hibiki-san?" Mana asked.

"N-nothing." Hibiki replied.

"At least our teams received final modes together instead of the other way around…" Hibiki said, speaking to Miyuki.

"You think so, Hibiki-chan?" Miyuki asked.

"Girls! We shouldn't stall! Let's transformed and beat that parrot!" Kanade hollered.

"You're right, Kanade!" Hibiki hollered.

"Dori! Reri!" Hummy hollered.

Two of the Fairy Tones, Dori and Reri appeared.

Hibiki and Kanade took out their Cure Modules.

"Miyuki!" Candy hollered.

"On it!" Miyuki hollered.

Miyuki took out her Smile Pact.

"Sharuru!" Mana hollered.

"Okay, Mana!" Sharuru hollered.

Sharuru turned into her variation of the Lovely Commune.

"You might want to stand back, Ms. Masuko." Kanade explained.

Miyo immediately step back.

"Girls! Let's go! Legendary heroine style!" Hibiki hollered.

"Right!" Kanade, Miyuki and Mana hollered in unison.

"It's legendary transform time!" Hummy, Candy and Sharuru hollered in unison.

* * *

\- Dori! – Dori hollered.

\- Reri! – Reri hollered.

Dori and Reri launched themselves inside of the Cure Modules.

Miyuki's Smile Pact began to open up as she placed her Cure Décor into the recess.

"Ready?" The Smile Pact asked.

Mana placed the Cure Lovead onto the Lovely Commune.

\- Sharuru! – Sharuru's voice hollered.

\- Let's play! Precure Modulation! – Hibiki and Kanade hollered in unison.

Hibiki and Kanade smacked their hands onto their Cure Modules.

\- Precure! Smile Charge! – Miyuki hollered.

\- Go! – The Smile Pact hollered.

The Smile Pact began to light up with Miyuki's hair bows.

\- Go, go! Let's go, Happy! – The Smile Pact hollered.

\- Precure, Love Link! – Mana hollered.

Mana made an L sign.

\- L! - Sharuru's voice hollered.

Then, Mana made an O sign.

\- O! – Sharuru's voice hollered.

Then, Mana made a V sign.

\- V! – Sharuru's voice hollered.

Finally, Mana made an E sign.

\- E! – Sharuru's voice hollered.

The legendary heroines began to transform.

Hibiki and Kanade were surrounded by ribbons as they formed their dresses.

Hibiki's long brownish-orange hair became light pink. Kanade's dirty-blonde hair became light blonde.

Their hairs formed into braids which wraps around the rest to form a twin tail and ponytail respectively.

Miyuki tapped her puff once on her hand to produced arm protectors, twice on her legs to produced boots and thrice times to produce her dress.

Mana was seen floating in a pink light as a yellow light surrounds her hair. It took the shape of a heart then her pink hair became yellow. Mana then puts her hands around her chest as the yellow lights created her hair ornaments.

Mana then opened her hands, with the yellow light surrounding her body as it created her dress.

Hibiki and Kanade opened their eyes meaning that their original eye color has changed.

Then, they stand in a circle, extending one arm. Ribbons began to wrap around their arms to make arm protectors.

A chocker appeared on their necks.

Miyuki's hair began to changed length and a lighter shade of magenta.

Lastly, she patted the puff on her cheek to give a rosy glow.

The yellow light began to create a pink heart-shaped jewel on her chest.

Mana began to spin around as she produced arm protectors and boots.

Mana's Lovely Commune was now on her pelvis.

The yellow light created a ribbon to her pelvis.

The ribbons then created boots for Hibiki and Kanade.

Cure Melody began to play the guitar.

\- Strumming the wild rhythm, Cure Melody! – Melody hollered.

Cure Rhythm began to play the harp.

\- Strumming the tranquil melody Cure Rhythm! – Rhythm hollered.

\- Twinkling and sparkling, the light of the future! – Cure Happy hollered.

\- Cure Happy! – Happy hollered.

\- Overflowing Love! – Cure Heart hollered.

\- Cure Heart! – Heart hollered.

\- Resonate! – Melody and Rhythm hollered in unison.

\- For the power of legendary! – Happy and Heart hollered in unison.

\- Legendary Precure heroines! – Melody, Rhythm, Happy and Heart hollered in unison.

* * *

"Let's go, legendary heroines!" Melody hollered.

"Okay!" Rhythm, Happy and Heart hollered in unison.

Therefore, the legendary Precure heroines charged at the Parrotmon.

"Go get him, legendary Precure heroines!" Hummy, Candy and Sharuru hollered in unison.

Megumi and her friends became struck in amazement over their seniors in Precure history.

"The legendary Precure heroines…" Megumi said.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	3. The Fury of a Superstar!

**Hey everyone! Here is the third chapter of Digimon vs. Precure: Fate of the Worlds! Tagiru Akashi and Gumdramon rely on their Digimon hunting instincts to captured two 'Digimon'. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Fury of a Superstar!

* * *

We now switch gears to Kyoto, Japan where it has been a month since Quartzmon was defeated. And primal 'superstar', Akashi Tagiru is living his new status the best way that he can.

"Alright! Quartzmon has been defeated and the town is saved!" Tagiru hollered.

"And I have these goggles to thank for it!" Tagiru hollered.

Tagiru sharply grinned.

"You're being cocky again, Tagiru." Gumdramon explained.

"You were being cocky not too of a minute ago!" Tagiru shouted.

"At least I felt like it!" Gumdramon shouted.

"Settle down, you two. There's no need to fight." Kudou Taiki, Tagiru's senpai by one year said.

"Yes, Taiki-san." Tagiru said.

"Honestly, Tagiru. You're way too dense. At least Taiki-san can handle things in a mature matter." Amano Yuu, Nene's younger brother by three years and Taiki's other junior by two years said.

"You know, there's something that I've wanted to ask you, Yuu." Tagiru said.

"You seemed younger than the rest of us." Tagiru explained.

"That's because I'm twelve." Yuu explained.

"Kiichi, Airu and Ren are your age too." Tagiru said.

"Did you skip a grade in any way?" Tagiru asked.

Yuu became rather embarrassed.

"So what if I did? Why I would tell that to you?" Yuu asked.

"So you did skip a grade! I knew that you were a year younger than Akari-san, but, this is ridiculous!" Tagiru hollered.

Yuu became rather annoyed with Tagiru.

Taiki began to laugh to himself.

Then, Taiki looked upon his digital watch.

"It's 12:30. I promised Akari and Zenjirou that I would meet up with them in the park." Taiki explained.

Taiki then grabbed his backpack.

"Later!" Taiki hollered.

"See you, Taiki-san!" Tagiru and Yuu hollered in unison.

Taiki then made his leave.

"Taiki-san is one cool guy." Tagiru said.

"Unlike you!" Yuu hollered.

"Watch it, Yuu!" Tagiru hollered.

"You watch it, Tagiru!" Yuu hollered.

Tagiru and Yuu growled viciously at each other.

"They're at it again." Gumdramon said.

"No good. No good at all." Damemon said.

* * *

Then, Gumdramon heard something.

"Gumdramon?" Tagiru asked.

"I hear something. Maybe it's another Digimon loose on the real world." Gumdramon replied.

"Alright! Let's get to it then!" Tagiru hollered.

"Yeah!" Gumdramon hollered.

Therefore, Tagiru and Gumdramon went to searched for the Digimon for them to hunt.

"Geez...That idiot..." Yuu said.

"Yuu, let's followed them." Damemon said.

Yuu nodded his head.

"Okay, Damemon." Yuu said.

"Wait, Tagiru!" Yuu hollered.

* * *

Tagiru and Gumdramon searched high and low for the Digimon.

"Where is it?" Tagiru asked.

"There!" Gumdramon replied.

Tagiru took out his Xros Loader.

"Capturing mode: on!" Tagiru hollered.

A male fairy named Raquel along with a female fairy named Davi witnessed Tagiru's lust.

"Davi. I-is he pointing that thing at us?" Raquel asked.

"Yeah. And, he's coming straight at us!" Davi replied.

"Come to papa, you weird Digimon." Tagiru explained.

"Digimon?" Raquel and Davi asked in unison.

"Time to hunt!" Tagiru and Gumdramon hollered in unison.

Raquel and Davi screamed in horror.

Tagiru successfully captured the fairies.

"Let us go, man!" Raquel hollered.

"Nope. You're mine now." Tagiru said.

"These two are weird Digimon." Gumdramon explained.

"We are not that term you just called us!" Davi hollered.

"Your names!" Tagiru hollered.

"Raquel!" Raquel hollered.

"Davi!" Davi hollered.

"Raquelmon and Davimon would make a fine collection." Tagiru explained.

"Don't a 'mon' in our names!" Raquel shouted.

"Hey, you!" A voice hollered.

Tagiru and Gumdramon noticed two girls in front of them. It was Hishikawa Rikka and Kenzaki Makoto.

"Rikka!" Raquel hollered.

"Makoto!" Davi hollered.

"There's a bit of a misunderstand, cheeky fire head." Makoto explained.

"Cheeky fire head?" Tagiru asked, in shock.

"Those two are our fairy partners." Rikka continued.

Tagiru's mouth dropped.

"Fairies? Partners?" Tagiru asked.

"Now, if you don't mind..." Makoto said.

"Sorry, sorry." Tagiru said, releasing Raquel and Davi.

Raquel and Davi smacked Tagiru and Gumdramon as they returned to their partners.

"Did that mean fire head hurt you, Raquel?" Rikka asked.

"A little..." Raquel replied.

"Davi, thank goodness." Makoto said.

"Makoto, you're squeezing me." Davi said.

"You girls are really hot." Tagiru said.

"I'll pass." Makoto said.

"After hurting our partners, no thanks." Rikka explained.

Tagiru couldn't believe it. He was rejected.

"Oh, there you are, Tagiru." Yuu said.

"Um, who are they?" Yuu asked.

"Can you help us out, cute kid?" Rikka asked.

"Yes?" Yuu asked.

"We're looking for our friend, Aida Mana." Makoto replied.

"Aida Mana-san?" Yuu asked.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


End file.
